Lost
by I Love Annabeth
Summary: Frida was lost. But, when she gets tickets to Manny's concert, things change for the better.
1. The Concert

Hey all you fans out there. Before I begin this fanfic I would like to say that I have given up on my previous El Tigre story "Sam's a Legend". The story will be off ASAP. Now, for this story I have decided to mix things up a little bit. Hope you like it!

_Why do I live this life?_

Fourteen year old Frida Suarez was walking home from school in a bad mood. She was failing in every subject, had trouble at home, and had to deal with her ex-boyfriend Diego Chipotle. She once thought about suicide. She looked at the scar on her neck and remembered.

x_Flashback_x

Frida was sitting in her room crying her eyes out. She was recently dumped by Diego. "First Django, now this!" She thought out loud. She pulled a knife out of her pocket. "Well, it all ends now!" She opened it and held it to her neck. Her father walked in. "Frida, is everything- FRIDA!" She jerked in surprise.

Darkness...

Next thing she knew, she was at the hospital. She had bandages around her neck. "MIJA!"

Her father was next to her. He had a smile on his face, but as soon as it came it left and was replaced by a scowling frown. "HOW DARE YOU TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!" Frida felt tired of hearing this, so she did something out of the ordinary. "IT"S YOUR FAULT I EVEN CUT MYSELF!" "NO DAUGHTER OF MINE SPEAKS TO ME THAT WAY!" "THEN I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Her father got up and stormed out of the hospital.

x_End of Flashback_x

_I should have done that a lot sooner._ She thought to herself. That's when she saw it. Well, more of it saw her. She ran into a street lamp and a poster stuck to her face. "Oh, can't I go one day without going through total-hello what's this?" The poster read...

FREE Tickets

Place: Mayan Arcade

Time: 7:00 PM

For: Manny Rivera live in concert.

BE THERE!

Frida checked her watch. 6:45 PM. Frida ran as fast as she could. Finally she got to the arcade. She checked her watch again. 6:59. Then she heard a woman over the speaker system. "Free tickets are coming around to the winner of the three following contests: Air hockey tornament, Raffle drawing, or a churro eating contest." _Churro eating contest!_ She was determined from that point on to win.

15 minutes pass...

"Okay now for the churro eating contest results. The winner is... Frida Suarez!" She cheered herself in her mind. She walked up to the stage, grabbed the tickets and ran off.

"Okay, let's see when this is happening" She looked down at the ticket. 9:00 PM. "Hmm, it starts in an hour and 45 minutes. I guess I'll go grab something to eat." She walked down to the nearest burger shop and ordered a double cheeseburger. That's when she heard the last voice she wanted to, Diego. "Hello, Frida. You are looking good today." "Go away Diego." He pinned her to the wall. "Why the bad attitude?" "Let go of me!" "Ah, no." "Let her go." Frida had never heard this voice before. Who could it be? "Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" With a loud slash and tons of punching sounds, Diego was launched back to his house. "He won't bother you anymore." Then the man walked off. Finally, Frida ate and walked to the concert thinking about who that guy was.

At the concert a young man, about fourteen, walked out onto the stage. He was wearing a red jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a brown belt with a silver belt buckle. The belt buckle had a T in the center. He looked down at Frida and a smile crossed his face. "Alright, before we get this concert started would the girl in the middle of the front row please come up here?" A spotlight shined on Frida. "Me?" "Yes, you." She got on stage. "Okay, this one goes out to my last girlfriend, Zoe Aves, who last week I caught cheating on me and I dumped her."

You did it to yourself,  
Now you're all by yourself,  
Acting like you hate me,  
I left because you made me,  
You played me to the left,  
Now there's nobody left,  
To hear your complaining,  
I'm gone and all you're hearing is your own

(Chorus)  
Echos!  
E-echos!  
And I'm gone,  
And you're all alone,  
Can't you hear the hear the,  
Echos!  
E-echos!  
No one to hear you,  
There's nobody near you,

It started off great,  
But who was to know,  
That love that is lost,  
Cannot be let go,  
You said it's my fault,  
Ok then I'll go,  
It's better to know,  
Now there's nobody to argue with,  
Cause I'm not home,  
Don't care who you're with,  
Don't call my phone,  
Or did you forget,  
You know you're wrong,  
I'm gone!  
And you're all alone, hearing your own damn,

(Chorus)

Disgusted with trust,  
I trust no one no more,  
Just went with the flow,  
Found myself on the floor,  
When you went away,  
All my pain went astray,  
Like it's a new day,  
Now I have no one to argue with,  
Cause I'm not home,  
Don't care who you're with,  
Don't call my phone,  
Or did you forget,  
You know you're wrong,  
I'm gone,  
And you're all alone,  
Hearing your own dam,

Echos,  
Your own dam,  
E-echos,  
No one is near you,  
No one can hear you,  
It's your own dam,  
Echos!,  
E-echos!,  
No one to hear you,  
There's nobody near you,

All night long,  
I thought to my self,  
Why would I stay with you,  
Realized that you were the one who had issues,  
So why would I miss you,

To argue with,  
Cause I'm not home,  
Don't care who you're with,  
Don't call my phone,  
Or did you forget,  
You know you're wrong,  
I'm gone!,  
And you're all alone,  
Hearing your own dam echos!,  
It's just you and your,  
E-echos!,  
It's just you and your,  
I hope you're talking alone,  
It's just you and your,  
Echos!,  
It's just you and your,  
E-echos!,  
There's no one to hear you,  
There's nobody near you,  
It's just your own dam,  
Echos!,  
Your own dam,  
E-echo!,  
Echo!,  
E-e-echo!,  
Echo,  
E-echo,  
E-e-echo,

To argue with,  
Cause I'm not home,  
Don't care who you're with,  
Don't call my phone,  
Or did you forget,  
You know you're wrong,  
I'm gone!

"So, now I would like to ask uhh..." "Frida Suarez." "Frida if she would like to out Friday night." She turned red as a tomato. "Yes, yes of course! I would love to!" And so they left the concert together.

To be continued...

Well, that's the first chapter. What happens on their first date? How will manny react to Deigo? Why am I asking you all these questions? You won't find out unless you review. C'mon, you know you want to. 


	2. The Maker of Dreams

Hey all you fans out there! Hope you liked the last chapter. This chapter is going to be different from what I think it will be. Hopefully. :) By the way, I forgot to tell what the name of the song in the last chapter was. It was Echo by Gorilla Zoe. Enjoy the story!

_Tonight has been perfect!_

Frida was on a date with a guy named Manny Rivera. Last week he had asked her out at his own concert. Now they were on their first date.

"Hey Frida..." Manny said.

"Hmm?" Frida replied, trying to sound interested.

Before Manny could ask there was an explosion in the background.

"Uh, could you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure..."

"Great, be right back!"

He ran around the corner and spun his belt buckle. In a flash of green fire, he was transformed into the infamous El Tigre. He rushed around the corner and past Frida.

_Shoot! I forgot about Frida!_

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Finally he found the problem. Black Cuervo was robbing the bank.

"Cuervo?"

"El Tigre!"

"What are you doing?"

"Robbing a bank."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a criminal, duh."

"Well, I'm going to have to take you into the jail."

Frida walks in.

"Hey, who are you?"

Cuervo looks up. She remembered how Manny asked her out at the concert the night before.

_He must not have told her his identity._

Cuervo grabbed Manny by the tail and dragged him to an ally. She spun his belt buckle, which turned him back to Manny. She looked at him and took off her helmet.

"Zoe!"

"Yes, and now I'm going to get my revenge."

She heard Frida's voice.

"Manny."

Zoe smiled and kissed manny right as Frida was turning the corner. Frida was shocked at what she saw.

"Manny!" Zoe said, acting surprised, "I thought you were dating" Zoe noticed Frida, "Frida! Get your boyfriend and go!"

"I can't do that. He's not my boyfriend."

"What?" Manny said confused.

"Because you're cheating on me with this- this-"

"This what?" Zoe asked.

"This EMO!"

"I AM NOT EMO! I'M GOTH!"

"Hey, Frida. What's that scar on your neck?"

"Yeah, looks like you're the emo!"

Frida charged Zoe. Zoe flipped her on her back. Frida winced in pain.

"Zoe! Don't hurt her!" Manny said as he punched Zoe in the back. He then flipped Zoe and she landed in a dumpster. Manny went to check on Frida.

"Frida! Are you okay?"

"Get away from me!"

Frida got up and stormed off. Manny walked away with his head ducked down.

Back at Manny's place...

"I don't what to do guys." Manny said to his two best friends, Django and Sergio.

"What are you talking about?" Sergio asked.

"Frida's mad at me."

"Frida who?" Django asked.

"Frida Suarez."

"Frida Suarez!" Both of them said at the same time.

"Yeah what about it?"

"I had a crush on her." Said Sergio.

"I dated her. She dumped me." Django mentioned.

"Don't worry, dude. I'll talk to her." A new voice said.

Manny was wondering where the voice came from. That's when he saw him.

"Who are you?"

"Sam Webster, your maker of dreams."

"My what?"

"Maker of dreams. Kind of like a fairy godmother, but different."

This was when Manny noticed his features. He wore a white t-shirt, grey jacket, and blue jeans. He had a silver halo above his head.

"How different?"

"Instead of the whole wish thing, I can control any two people's fates. I chose you and Frida."

"Why us?"

"Why wouldn't I pick the infamous El Tigre and the one that could either meld or break his heart. Be nice to me and I can help you in life."

"Okay. So, what do I have to get you to get Frida to like me again?"

"Oh, I can't directly mess with your fate for the better. I can only control the bad things. But, I can give you some advice. My advice always works."

"Okay, so what do I have to do?" 

"Sing her a song at your next concert."

"What if she doesn't come to my concert."

"She will, don't worry."

"How do you know? And how will you talk to Frida? As far as I know I'm the only one that can see you."

"I'll take on a mortal form. Watch." With a flash of white light, his halo disappeared and he materialized into a normal human. He didn't look any different.

"Cool."

"I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter, what was Frida saying? What will happen at the concert? Will Frida ever figure out who Manny really is? You won't know unless you REVIEW!


	3. Forgive me

Hey, I want to start by thanking you all for leaving good reveiws. You're all awesome for that. This chapter's going to be on Frida's side. Her friends are Zoe Aves (weird right?) and my OC Dimitri Fallensoul. I know Frida and Manny are out of character a little, but that's how I write.

Enjoy!

_I can't believe this happened..._

"Hey Frida, what's wrong?" Demitri asked.

"It's that jerk, Manny. He kissed Zoe!"

"I know." Zoe said, a little disgusted.

"Hello, ladies. What's up?"

In the door way stood a young man, about 14. He was staring at Frida with curiousity.

"Who are you?" Frida asked.

"The name's Sam. May I come in?"

"Sure."

"Listen I heard what happened between you and Manny."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yes, and he says he is very sorry. Even if you don't forgive him, at least come to his show."

"I don't want to believe that he's sorry. I'll give him one chance. If he can make it up to me at the show tonight, I'll forgive him."

"Good, that's all I needed. See you later!" With that he bursted in a puff off smoke and disappeared.

In Manny's room...

"I wonder how it's going with Frida." Manny said.

A puff off smoke appeared near the trio.

"Well, she's coming to your show."

"So she forgives me!"

"Well..."

"Well...what?"

"No. But, she will if you if you make it up to her at your show."

"Okay, so you control all the bad stuff that happens to me, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, can you make sure nothing bad happens tonight?"

"Yep."

"Great, see you at tonight's show!"

"Oh, I have to stay."

"What do you mean?"

"Once I show myself, I can't leave."

"Okay, follow me then."

"Okay."

That night...

Everyone was talking among themselves. Manny walked out on stage. The overhead speakers said...

**Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Manny Rivera!**

The crowd went wild. Someone lost their pants.

"Thank you, now I want to start this concert by saying I screwed up this week. I made the love of my life angry and I would do anything to get her back. Frida Suarez, please come up on stage."

The spolight pointed on Frida. She walked on stage.

"Manny..."

"Shh. Say it after the song. Hit it!"

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you

"So, will you ever forgive me?"

A tear formed in her eye. "I don't even know why I was made at you anymore."

An explosion came from across town.

"Concert on hold! I'll be back!"

He ran around the corner of a building. Frida ran after him, but when she looked around the corner he was gone.

_How does he do that?_

Well, that ends this chapter. I started and ended the chapter with a thought. Weird right! Anyway, What'll happen next chapter? What caused the explosion? Will that guy ever find his pants? You won't find out unless you REVIEW!


	4. How Did You Get That Scar?

Hey, here I am with another chapter. Before I forget, the name of the song on the last chapter was I'd Come for You by Nickelback. Enjoy!

_How does he do that?_

Manny was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He wanted to stop, but he knew he couldn't. Someone was in trouble and he had to help. When he got there, he saw El Oso robbing the bank.

"Oh, no. Not you again."

"Hey, mang. What's that sp'ose to mean."

"Look, I'm in the middle of a concert, so if we could hurry this up that would be-"

He got cut off by El Oso punching him in the face. His nose started bleeding. His face turned red and he started coughing up blood. He rose to his feet and shot his claw. It just barely missed El Oso. It jammed into a tool shed.

"You gots some bad aims, man! HAHA!"

Manny just smiled and pulled his arm back. The tool shed pulled back and smacked El Oso. El Oso whinced in pain. Manny stood there over El Oso and looked down at him. He just shook his head and jumped off. Then he was hit by a laser blast. It was Sartana of the Dead.

"So, El Tigre-"

"What do you want Sartana!"

"I just wanted to talk. Remember our treaty?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot."

10 minutes later...

"So, you want me to help Django get a girl?"

"Well, you are his friend and a great singer."

"Well, I-Oh God, the concert!"

"I'll get you there in an instant. So, will you help him?"

"Sure, now can you...?"

"Okay." She strummed the guitar and it teleported him.

At the concert...

"Okay, let's get this going with another song. How about...If Today was your Last Day by Nickelback!"

The crowd went wild.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day 

"One more...For Those About to Rock by AC/DC!"

_We roll tonight [We're on tonight]  
To the guitar bite  
Yeah, yeah, oh_

Stand up and be counted  
For what you are about to receive  
We are the dealers  
We'll give you everything you need  
Hail hail to the good times  
'Cause rock has got the right of way  
We ain't no legend, ain't no cause  
We're just livin' for today

For those about to rock, we salute you  
For those about to rock, we salute you

We rock at dawn on the front line  
Like a bolt right out of the blue  
The sky's alight with the guitar bite  
Heads will roll and rock tonight

For those about to rock, we salute you  
For those about to rock, we salute you  
For those about to rock, we salute you  
Yes we do  
For those about to rock, we salute you

Oooh, we salute!  
Oooh, ooooh yeah

We're just a battery for hire with a guitar fire  
Ready and aimed at you  
Pick up your balls and load up your cannon  
For a twenty-one gun salute

For those about to rock - fire  
We salute you  
For those about to rock, we salute you  
Those about to rock - fire  
We salute you  
Fire  
We salute you  
We salute you  
Come on, whooa  
For those about to rock, we salute you  
For those about to rock, we salute you  
For those about to rock, we salute you  
For those about to rock, we salute you

Shoot, shoot  
Shoot, shoot

For those of you, for those who rock  
Yeah  
(Ain't gonna get tired, won't take a break, we salute you.)

We salute you  
We salute you  
We salute you

Fire 

"Good night Miracle City! Oh, and here's your pants back..." (HA! Bet you thought I forgot about the pantless guy, didn't you!)

After the concert...

"That was a great show Manny." Frida said then eating some of her ice cream.

"Yeah, really awesome." Django said.

"Thanks. Hey Frida, do you have any friends that may be interested in Django?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Huh, is the how your gonna say that at your wedding?" Django smirked.

"No."

"Well, why don't we meet that friend of yours tomorrow. See you later Django."

"What are you going to do?"

"Frida is coming home with me."

"Okay. See ya dude!"

"See ya!"

Later at Manny's house...

"So what do ya want d-" She was cut off by Manny pinning her to the wall.

"Manny!"

"Don't worry, It won't hurt...much."

Then he simply kissed her and let go. She had this confused look on her face.

"What? You didn't think I would- Oh, no. Frida I would never do that to you...unless you were ready. Are you?"

"No, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. But, I will sleep in your bed with you. _Just_ sleep."

"That's fine, but why?"

"Well, I have these nightmares..."

"About what?"

"How I got this scar."

Ooooooo...dramatic. Well, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will show more detail on what happened the day she got her scar. But, I won't post it unless you REVEIW! Reveiw if you liked it. Bad reveiws will be punished.(Pulls out a banana and holds it like a gun) And lastly, Reveiw if you thought that guy wasn't gonna get his pants back.(And you know you did!)


	5. What Happened Last Night?

Hey, peoples! Are you ready for the epic continuation of my last chapter! Well too bad! JK!

Enjoy!

"Nightmares about what?"

"How I got this scar."

"What happened?"

"Well..."

XFlashbackX

Frida was sitting in her room crying her eyes out. She was recently dumped by Diego. "First Django, now this!" She thought out loud. She pulled a knife out of her pocket. "Well, it all ends now!" She opened it and held it to her neck. Her father walked in. "Frida, is everything- FRIDA!" She jerked in surprise.

Darkness...

Next thing she knew, she was at the hospital. She had bandages around her neck. "MIJA!"

Her father was next to her. He had a smile on his face, but as soon as it came it left and was replaced by a scowling frown. "HOW DARE YOU TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!" Frida felt tired of hearing this, so she did something out of the ordinary. "IT"S YOUR FAULT I EVEN CUT MYSELF!" "NO DAUGHTER OF MINE SPEAKS TO ME THAT WAY!" "THEN I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Her father got up and stormed out of the hospital. She sat there in the dark. No one was there with her. Then, two strange figures came out of the darkness.

"Well well well."

"Look here, daddy's little girl,"

"Isn't daddy's little girl anymore."

"Is she?" said Nikita and Anita in that back and forth thing they always do.

"Shut up you two!"

"Oh,"

"Is someone"

"mad because"

"she doesn't have a"

"boyfriend anymore?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay,"

"okay,"

"fine we'll"

"be quiet for"

"now."

"Ah, leave her alone." said a new voice. It was Frida and Manny's maker of dreams, Sam.

"Oh, yeah and"

"what are"

"you gonna do"

"about it?"

He snapped his fingers and they both vanished.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your maker of dreams. I control all the good things that happen in your life."

"That's how you made the twins vanish."

"Yes, and I heard what they said about you not having a boyfriend."

"Yeah..."

"Well, my other client is perfect for you."

"Other client?"

"Oh, yes. He's the one who I control all the bad things in his life."

"Okay. So you really think he's good for me?"

"Yes, the way you will meet him, though, is indirectly."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said excitedly and then pecked him on the cheek.

XEnd of flashbackX

"I guess you really didn't need to know that last thing, did you?" She asked, blushing.

"I don't care what happened between you and other guys before me. I just want to help you."

"Well, I might get to sleep with you by my side..."

"Sure, I'll do anything to help you."

The next morning...

"Mmmmm..."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, best night's sleep in three years."

"Well, that's all that... three years?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Okay, let's meet that friend of yours."

"Okay!"

Later on...

"Hey, Django."

"Hey, Manny."

"Frida brought her friend."

"Hi!" There stood a teenage female skeleton. She looked kind of like Django except she was red. She was wearin a white T-shirt and a red skirt that came to just above her knees. She was wearing white sneakers, a red hat, and a red bracelet with a blue musical note on it. Django's jaw dropped to the floor...literally.

"He...l..l..l..oooo."

"Hehe. Well, aren't you the cute one? What's your name?"

"Django."

"Hi, Django. I'm Dimitri."

"So you wanna grab a soda or something?"

"Sure."

As they walked off, Zoe looked really bummed.

"What's wrong Zoe?"

"It's just that you have Manny, Dimitri has Django, and I have-"

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late..." Sergio said.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, my name's Sergio."

"Are you the one Frida broke up with?"

"No that's my ex-best friend Deigo."

"Okay, well uh..."

"You wanna come with me?"

"Where?"

"My house."

"Oh, I got you."

"No, not that! Crazy..."

"Okay, then."

Well, now that you've read this chapter, I hope you'll be excited when I load up the next chapter. Leave good reveiws or pay the price.(Pulls out a cue card with a "W" on it and points at it.)


	6. What Happened With MxF?

Hello, folks. If you've come to read chapter one press 1. If you've come to read any other chapters please press the number of that chapter. If you have come to by a watermellon then please go to a doctor because you are obviously delerius! If you've come to read my newest chapter, then you've come to the right place! Sorry about not starting last chapter as I usually do. I just wanted it up before I went to bed! Also, the next couple of chapters will be written in the three couples' points of veiw. Well, as always enjoy!

_Where did he get that idea?_

This chapter is MxF point of veiw.

"Hey, Frida what do ya wanna do?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"We have the whole place to ourselves."

"Yeah..."

"You know what that means."

"Mmmhmm..."

"I'll get the monopoly board!"

"Arggg! You're so clueless."

"You have something better to do?"

"Yes, we could watch a movie in your room."

"Okay, that works too."

15 minutes later...

"This movie isn't so scary, right Frida? Frida?"

She was holding on as tight as she could with her head in Manny's chest.

"Aww, c'mon Frida are you really that scared?"

"No, but you wouldn't hug me!"

"Well, okay then."

As they sat there a new threat was coming. Someone unknown to them. Someone dark...

"Help!" said one lady as a humongous lizard-like beast attacked the city.

At Manny's place...

"Uh, would you excuse me?"

"For what?"

"Bathroom!"

"You just went."

"Hungry!"

"There's popcorn right here."

"Gaint lizard monster!"

"Oh, that? Don't worry, El Tigre will get it."

"Look! A cool thing!"

"Where?"

Spills water beneth Frida.

"Aww, man. Why does this happen to me now? Be right back!"

As she left, Manny turned into El Tigre and jumped out the window. As he approched the great evil, It bellowed in rage.

"What is that thing?"

El Tigre jumped and tried to punch it, but it flicked him over the horizen like a booger. He got back to the monster in minutes. He shot green fire at it, but it just grew and started breathing green fire. El Tigre shot spikes at it, but it just grew again and started shooting it's own spikes.

"It seems to gain powers that are used against it. But..."

El Tigre punched himself in the gut. The monster did the same, but this time it shrunk. El Tigre shot his claw up into the air and landed it on his arm. The monster tried to mimic, but fell down. It was confused as to why it could not mimic. Because of this, it shrunk to the size of a baby chameleon. El Tigre picked it up and gave it to the pet shop. He checked his watch. It had only been 5 minutes. But, then things went wrong when Frida showed up.

"Hello! Hey that's a really nice mask you have there."

"Thank you."

"What's it made of?"

She reach for it.

"Oh, well it's made of..."

She touched it and it fell to shreds.

"Well, it's not made anymore."

"Manny?"

"Hi, Frida."

"Oh my gosh, you're El Tigre?"

"Yes."

"So, why have you keep you safe."

Aww, isn't that sweet? (gags) Okay so, remember leave a good reveiw or pay the price. (pulls out a card with a "W" on it again)


	7. What Happened With ZxS?

Hey there, this chapter is going to be a little difficult for me. So don't think it's going to be the best chapter ever. It's time for couple number dos. Enjoy!

_ Hopefully I don't mess this up._

This chapter is in ZxS point of veiw.

Zoe was sitting at her table stacking forks in the shape of the Eifle Tower. She was waiting on Sergio.

"I'd sure like to go to Paris with... Sergio!" She said excitedly as she saw her date coming out of the restroom.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to tell one of the employees to wash their hands."

"That's all right."

One of the waitresses walked up.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll take a hamburger. What do you want Zoe?"

"Hmm, maybe the chicken fingers and a medium coke."

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders in just a minute."

"Okay."

They sat there in awkrad silence for a little bit. Zoe broke the silence.

"So, have you had your first kiss yet?"

"Sadly, no. Have you?"

"No. I was hoping it would be with Manny. Fat chance of that happening."

"Yeah, same here except with Frida."

They looked at each other and something clicked. Sergio moved into the booth space next to her and they got really close until this happened...

"Here, are your orders."

"Okay, thank you." They both said, blushing.

"Well, let's eat and get out of here."

"Well, um...alright."

They ate, Sergio paid the bill, and they walked out holding hands. It was nighttime and the fireflies were out. The timing was just right...

"Now where were we?"

He flipped her down holding her five inches off the ground. She just giggled and went with it. They got close enough and nothing stopped them. They finally got their first kisses. Then, when they were done, they went to Sergio's place.

"Hey, Zoe."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"Why me and Deigo stopped being friends..."

Okay, that turned out better than expected. Well, remember leave good reveiws or be punished. (Pulls out a water balloon designed to look like a time bomb.) Oh, and by the way there are no parents and everyone's about 16 in my story.


	8. What happened with DxD?

Hey out there, Sorry for having the chapters so short lately. It's because next chapter's going to be pretty long. M'kay enjoy!

_ Wow this girl is amazing!_

Django and his date were walking along the Miracle City docks. The whole time Dimitri hadn't taken her eyes off him. Finally Django noticed.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You haven't stopped looking at me all night. What's up?"

"Well, how can I stop looking at my new boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"We just met."

"Yeah, can't people date when they first meet. Besides where are you going to find another skeleton girl in Miracle City?"

"Uh, right there." He said and pointed to a store that said Skeleton Girls R Us.

"Well, I guess you got lucky that you didn't have to go there."

"Guess so."

"Well, then let's get going."

"Why don't we go back to my place."

"Okay..."

At Django's place...

"By the way, what happened to Manny and Frida?"

"I don't know. We rushed off, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot."

"So, I say that we go to the concert tomorrow. It _is_ for the kid who got us together."

"Yeah, well were do you want to do-" She stopped and grabbed her head(or skull?)

"What's wrong? Demitri!"

She passed out. Django turned to see someone running away. He followed after them. But, when he caught a glimpse, all he saw was a ruby necklace. He turned and went back to Demitri. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch.

2 hours pass...

She started to wake up when Django was coming back from the kitchen. He brought her chicken soup and some milk. She tried to sit up. She got halfway up when she heard Django.

"Here, let me help you up."

He put one hand on her upper back and the other on her lower stomach. The hand on her stomach made her smile a little. Once she was sitting up, Django handed her the soup.

"Hey, Django?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a human form?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"I don't like to turn into it though."

"Why?"

"No one can recognize me."

"Well, can I see it?"

"Sure..."

He put his hands on top of his head and flesh started pouring on him. He had lightly tanned skin and brown hair. He was wearing a black jacket, white shirt, and a black guitar case. He had blue jeans and red sneakers that had "Rockin' Skull" written in black on the outer sides of them.

"Nice."

"Now you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Okay."

She did the same. Her skin was a little darked than Django's. She had brown silky hair that came halfway down her back. She had a red t-shirt that had luver grrl on the front of it. She had red shorts that came down halfway to her knees and red sneakers that had NikeTM on them.

"Wow."

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, lets go to the concert."

"Okay."

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been putting it off. Anyway, next chapter will answer most questions. Till next chapter! Oh, and don't forget to REVEIW!


	9. Manny's dying breath

Hey, this is my ninth chapter. So, I hope you like it extra crispy. You didn't say anything about fried chicken? Hmm... Anyway, enjoy!

MxF situation

_"Why have you kept it secret from me?"_

_"To keep you safe."_

"Keep me safe?"

"Yes."

"I can take care of myself!"

"You're only saying that because you haven't gotten in trouble yet!"

"Why do you think that!"

"Because you haven't!"

"It's over, Manny. We're done."

And with that she left. Manny stood there, angry, hurt and wanting her back at the same time.

"I will get her back. THIS I SWEAR!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Someone said out of nowhere. It was Sam.

"I don't know."

Screen blackens...

SxZ situation

_"I have something to tell you..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Why me and Deigo stopped being friends..."_

"Why did you stop being friends?"

"Well, one day he was coming home from school. I joined him. He said that he had finally gotten Frida to date him. I said that I was happy for him. But, he became too absessed with her. I warned him to let up a little and hang out with me, or him relationship would fall apart. He didn't listen. So I told him to go jerk off and left. That was the end of our friendship. And the relationship fell apart just like I said it would."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so now you know."

"I guess I do. C'mon, lets get to the concert."

"Okay."

DxD situation

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, lets go to the concert."_

_"Okay."_

On the way to the concert...

"So, what songs do you think he will play?"

"I don't know. Whatever he feels like, I guess."

"Well, I hope he plays something slow."

"Why would want him to play something-ohhhh okay!"

Manny's situation (This is the last time it will switch)

"Well, I hope Frida's going to the concert."

"Yeah well, she is very peeved at you."

He looked down at his belt.

"Leave it. You can get her back if you leave it."

"Okay."

He set his belt down and picked up his blue one. (That way his pants don't fall down.)

At the concert...

Everyone was talking amongst themselves. Manny was walking on stage when the announcer said over the intercom...

**Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Manny Rivera!**

The crowd went insane. One guy threw his pants up in the air, never to return to him. (I hope you will enjoy the return of...Pantless Dude!)

"Hello, everyone. I would like to start this concert with a song about how I'm doing with Frida. Kick it." He said blandly.

_I walk a __lonely__ road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the _edge__ and where I walk alone_

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

At Frida's house...

Frida was sitting and watching T.V. She was flipping through the channels when she saw Manny performing. She watching for a bit then halfway through the song came to the show.

Back at the concert...

Manny was singing kind of badly, until he saw Frida walk in. Then, his eyes lit up and right at the fastest part he started singing perfectly. The crowd stopped booing as they were before and started cheering. Finally the song ended.

"And that was Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday. Next is for Frida Suarez who just walked in. This one's for you babe. Hit it!"

_Hey there Delilah,_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah,_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah,_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe be girl,_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good,_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah,_

_I've got so much left to say,_

_If every simple song I wrote you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all,_

_Even more in love with you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_What you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far,_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way,_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none them have felt this way,_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_This world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah,_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me!_

_Oh it's what you do to me!_

_Oh it's what you do to me!_

_What you do to me._

"So Frida, Do you forgive me yet?" The spotlight was on her. She didn't say anything.

"Okay, then let's just get another song. This one's what I feel about our getting back together. Hit it!"

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see this side reflected  
And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?  
And I have left alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew won't come back  
The time we've lost can't get back  
The life we had won't be ours again

This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we try to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
It's not too late, it's never too late

As the song was playing Deigo, Frida's ex-boyfriend, was making his way to the stage. Manny was oblivious to this, so while he wasn't Deigo stabbed him in the heart with a buck knife. Everyone in the audience gasped. Frida looked up at him.

"Deigo, what are you doing!"

"If I can't have you, nobody can. Don't try to date anyone but me, or I will kill them too." As he said this, a hand lifted up, grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the back of the head. It was Manny. But, as he did this the blood from his own chest started flowing out more rapidly. He fell. Frida ran to him, crying.

"Frida...is that...you?"

"Yes! Manny it's me!"

"Come...closer."

"What is it?"

"Do you...forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you!"

"Good...then I can...*cough*...rest in...peace." And with that his eyes closed.

"Manny? Manny! Please answer me!" Django walked up behind her.

"It's over Frida. He's gone. Just come with me. We'll have a proper burial in the morning."

Frida knelt over his dead body crying.

Well, that's all folks... JUST KIDDING! I hate sad endings. You'll see what happens in the next chapter. Until then...REVEIW!


	10. I knew You'd Come Back

Well, I hope you weren't too sad at the end of the last chapter. Everything will go better in this chapter. Just trust me.

Frida was sitting in Manny's living room crying. Django was sitting next to her. Manny had done his concert eight days before Dia da los Muertos.

"Frida, it's been a week since he died. When are you going to let it go?"

"Never. I want him back!"

"Tomorrow is Dia da los Muertos. If I know the Land of the Dead it will be another five weeks before he is fully dead."

"Okay."

Meanwhile...

The gardians of the Land of the Dead were gathered in front of Manny Rivera. There were four. They all had robe-hoodies of different colors. The first one to speak was one by the name Sindestro. He wore a navy blue hoodie.

"Manny Rivera! Since you have helped the world in many ways we will give you a chance."

The next one went by the name of Grimace. He wore the usual black one

"If you can appeal us with one your other talents, we will return you to the living world for good."

The next one went by the name of Surrow. He wore a blood red hoodie.

"If not you will remain here. If you do appeal us and die again, we cannot help you."

The last one went by the name of Sindess. She wore a deep green hoodie and was Sindestro's sister. She was the only female of the group.

"But brother we aren't suppose to have him return. It would mess up his entire future!"

"What future! As long as he stays here he has no future! Fine we give him three trials. The first is one song. The second we be to retreive my stolen septer from Brighton. The third will be to find your way home from wherever we drop you on earth. Does that seem alright sister?"

"Yes."

"Alright, just give me a guitar and I'll do it."

The one named Grimace raised his hand and a guitar with black strings, black neck, skull shaped body, and blood red fret markers.

"Okay, let's go."

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line_

Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my f_ mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose

String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so i won't get loose

Truth is you can stop and stare  
Run myself out and no one cares

Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

[Chorus]  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
[End Chorus]

Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow

Shotgun opera _lock__ and load  
Cock it back and then __watch__ it go_

Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse

Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works

F_ this hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try

Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied

So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt _dance floor__ again_

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

[Chorus]  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out

I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this

I've pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!

[Chorus]  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out 

"That was a very good preformance, Mr. Rivera."

He bowed.

"You can keep the guitar."

He smiled widely and nodded.

"Your next task is to get back my septer. But, do it by midnight, or you will have to come back here by midnight tomorrow. That means you will stay here and on Dia da los Muertos only."

He ran off. After three hours he was about a mile from Brighton's castle. He was very tired, but he kept running. He looked down at his watch and saw he had six hours left. It had taken him the whole three hours to travel fourteen miles.

"I'll stop for fifteen minutes and keep going. I'll most likely have to fight this Brighton person."

Meanwhile...

"What do you want for lunch?" Django asked everyone in the living room. That was him, Sergio, Zoe, Frida, and Dimitri.

"I'm thinking pizza." Sergio suggested.

"I think that goes for the rest of us right?" Asked Dimitri.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright pizza it is!"

Back to Manny...

He was in front of Brighton's castle. He was there and ready to fight. But, then he wondered just what he was fighting for. He thought of his life. He could live in the Land of the Dead. His friends? He could make new ones. His family? He never saw them when he was alive. Why should he care when he's dead? Then, he thought of Frida. He new that he couldn't replace her. That's why he was fighting. To see her again. He stepped in the castle. He saw someone in the shadows.

"Hello, are you Brighton?"

At the sound of his own name, he lunged at Manny. Manny dodged and threw a punch. It hit Brighton and the room got brighter. Brighton groaned and slammed Manny into the wall. Manny kicked off the wall and tried for the septer. Brighton blasted him back. Manny saw a sword on the wall. He grabbed it as well as Brighton turned the septer into a twelve foot long, black blade. Manny slashed at him. Brighton blocked the slash with his own sword. Sparks flew as the blades collided. Manny spun around Brighton and slashed his back. The room got brighter. The sword in Brighton's hand shrunk a foot. Brighton got back to his feet. They collided swords again and again. Finally, Brighton struck Manny's feet. Manny fell to the ground while his sword flew over to his side. Brighton smiled evily. He chuckled and said something Manny couldn't distinguish. Manny saw he had four and a half hours till midnight. All of a sudden he felt a surge of power. His hands grew metal claws, he grew hair where his ears should be, and ears on top of his head. He was El Tigre! Brighton lowered his sword to stab Manny when Manny pushed his opened claw into Brighton's gut as hard as he could. His claw went clean through. The septer fell to the side of him. Manny picked up the septer and the whole room glowed brightly. He then picked up the sword he had been using and sheathed it. He then proceeded to run for the gardian Sindestro.

Back to Frida...

"Frida, you want to go to the park or something?"

"Nah."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bring me back a churro."

"Gotcha."

As soom as they close the door, Frida started crying.

_Why did this happen to Manny? It affected me too._

Back to Manny...

He had arrived at the main corridor of the Land of the Dead at 11:30.

"I have the septer!"

"What!" All four gardians asked in surprise.

"I have it. Now return me to the living world."

"Fine. Xing fa, tu mia, xy rie tunomasess!"

He glowed a bright white.

"You know, he cannot come back here if he doesn't live purely, right."

"I know sister."

Back to Frida...

_I know we will be together again. I just know it._

Back to Manny...

_Why did they have to drop me in Texas? Oh, well. At least it's near Miracle City._

He finally arrived in Miracle City. He passed through the park. Django spotted him.

"Manny?"

Everyone else turned to see Manny standing in front of them.

"In the _living_ flesh."

"Glad to have you back, but I think you should go see Frida."

"Glad you said that. See you later."

He took four steps and saw a churro stand. He bought four churros and went on his way. He got to his house. He opened the door to see Frida sitting on the floor.

Without even turning she asked, "Did you bring me a churro?"

"Yeah, but is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?"

"Ha ha. Nice try Djan-" She turned and saw Manny, "Manny! Manny!"

She ran up and gave him a death hug.

"Oh, well there's a better greeting."

"I knew you would come back. I just knew it."

Well, there you have it. Manny's back. Now get up out of the fetile position and REVEIW!


	11. Valentine's ideas

Hey all you people. Hope you liked my last chapter. This chapter will be set on Valentine's Day. if you didn't already know, anonymous reveiws are welcome. Enjoy!

Frida was sitting in her room (which is in Manny's house) making Manny a Valentine's Day card. Zoe and Dimitri were with her, making their own boyfriends cards.

"Frida, don't you think this might be a little childish?" Asked Dimitri.

"Ah, maybe. I don't think they'll mind, though."

"Whatever." She said a little bit unsure.

Meanwhile...

"Hey dude, what are we going to do for Valentine's Day?" Asked Django.

"Wait is that this weekend?" Asked Sergio.

"Yes, it is! I told you to figure out what we should do!"

"Well, I've been with Zoe all week."

"I don't believe this! I told you-"

"Guys, don't worry about it. I'll give you guys some backstage passes and they'll love you for it."

"Thanks Manny." Sergio started a conversation.

"No problem. Just stop fighting. That's all you guys ever do."

"Name once."

"Well..."

_"Did you pick up that cheese cake Django?"_

_"Uhh... What cheesecake?"_

_"The one for Manny's birthday!"_

_"Oh..."_

"Okay name twice."

"Okay..."

_"Why did you leave me at the bus stop?"_

_"I wanted a taco."_

_"Sergio!"_

_"What? I was hungry."_

_"You made me walk home, because of a taco!"_

_"Don't judge me!"_

"Okay, fine. I guess we do fight alot."

"Exactly."

"I wonder how the girls are doing."

"Who knows?" (I do!)

That's it for this chapter. I know it's kinda unfinished, but this is one of however many parts it takes to explain the chapter. As always...REVEIW!


	12. Melody

Hey, guys sorry it's taken so long to write. I was in a slump. Anyway...ENJOY!

"Hey, Frida?"

"Hmm? Oh hey Dimitri."

"Listen, I think I'm going to do something a little more special for Valentine's Day."

"Okay, what are you going to do?"

"Well,..."

Switches to Django talking to Manny...

"...see I don't know what to do."

"Well, do what I did for Frida last week. I did it as an early Valentine's Day present. See I..."

Switches back...

"...made an incredible dinner!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, then we back to his house and..."

Switches back...

"...did some things that I can't repeat."

"Uhh..."

"What?"

"Nothing, hey we had better hurry home. It's 11:20 P.M."

"WHAT! Oh, crap!"

"What?"

"I told Frida I would call her today. You know how she has been away?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I told her I would call her."

"Dude!"

"I have to hurry."

They ran as fast as they could. But, they arrived at 1:00 A.M.

"Dang it!"

"Couldn't we just call her by pay phone and tell her we would be late?"

"Uhh..." Manny said and slapped his forehead.

"Well, we'll call her tomorrow. Night dude."

"Night."

Manny couldn't sleep. He kept looking at the phone. Should I? he thought. He decided against it and tried to get to sleep. Finally, he did. The morning was so hectic that he didn't comprehend what happened until hours later. He woke up and felt something beside him. He figured it was his pet boxer, Estaban. But, then he noticed it was bigger than Estaban. It was a person! Maybe, his little sister, Kathy, got scared and came up. That wasn't it either. It was a girl he had never met before. There was a bag at the foot of the bed. He read the name 'Melody'. This girl's name was Melody. Manny shrugged and went to climb in the bed, completely forgetting Melody. Finally, Melody woke up. She let out this high-pitched yawn. Kind of like a little girl's. Then, she finally spoke.

"What a great morning! Oh, hello." She said, noticing Manny. She spoke with a high-pitched voice that reminded him of Kathy. At the time, she was wearing a short night gown. This made Manny blush a little bit.

"H-hello."

"Hmm? What are you so shy about?," She notices what she is wearing."Oh! Don't mind this. I'll go and change in the bathroom." She said. She then picked up her bag and walked into the bathroom.

"So, what's your name?" She called from the bathroom.

"Manny."

"Cool, I'm Melody."

"I know."

"How?"

"I read it on your bag"

"Oh, yeah."

"So, where are you from,Melody?"

"Here."

"My house?"

"No," She giggled. "Miracle City."

"Oh."

"Well?" She walked out in a white T-shirt and blue jeans. For some reason, she could pull that off...

"Uhh..."

"Oh, maybe you are a little confused. I came here because my house burned down and they said you could help me. Can you?"

"Sure. Why were you in my bed."

"Oh, I never sleep alone. I saw you were alone. I felt it was the best thing to do."

"Well, I'm already dating-Frida!"

Neither of them had noticed that Frida had walked in. She had tears in her eyes.

"How could you Manny?"

"I didn't-"

"You didn't think I would be back today. Well, now I know why you didn't call last night. Enjoy living with...her!" She ran off crying. Then Melody started crying.

"I-I got y-you in tr-trouble. Y-you took me in and I g-got you in tr-trouble. I'm s-sorry."

"Melody, it wasn't you. I really didn't think she would be back today. I'll fix it." He said and smiled. She looked up and stopped crying. She smiled as well.

"That's better. Now would you like some breakfast?" He said and almost right on cue her stomach rumbled. They both laughed.

"I'll bring some up, k?"

"Okay." She said as though that was the kindest thing she had ever heard. She looked around the room and saw a picture on the wall. She saw Manny and Frida kissing at what appeared to her as a concert. Manny then walked in.

"Here you go. If you need anything just call, k?"

"Okay." She said in the same tone as last time. Manny walked downstairs and saw Sergio.

"Hey Manny."

"Hey." He said, sounding shaken up.

"What's wrong? Did Frida get the wrong idea again?"

"Sort of."

"What makes you say that?"

"Manny! I need you!" Said Melody from upstairs. She almost sang it. Sergio's jaw dropped. Django came down the stairs holding his jaw in his hand.

"What happened?" Asked Sergio.

"My jaw dropped to the floor...literally."

Manny rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, it's like you've never heard anyone say that. Frida's said it a billion times." He said as he walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, but that's not Frida." Manny just gave him a discouraging look and went on. He reached Melody just in time.

"What do yah need?" He saw her orange juice spilled on the carpet.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll get you a new glass."

"Umm... could you get me milk? I'm alergic to sitrus fruit."

"Sure."

He walked down the stairs and Sergio and Django left. Good news for him. He refilled the glass with milk. He noticed a check on the counter. It was from his manager. It was for $200,000. Manny smiled and put it in his pocket. He then brought the glass to Melody. She tried get the glass, but she almost spilled it and Manny caught it. Their faces were this ) ( close. They leaned in and kissed. Manny then pushed away. Thinking he was offended, Melody spoke up.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you. Don't worry."

"Good. I think I'll go out."

"Okay


	13. Valentine Concert

Okay, now I know you people didn't expect that last chapter. So, this one is difficult to match the last one. anyways...ENJOY!

Melody was at the market when she saw Frida crying, eating a churro. She walked over to her.

"Hey, you're that girl Manny was with." Said Melody.

"Hey, I was about to say the same thing."

"I'm sorry. Manny tells me that he has a concert coming up. Are you going?"

"No."

"You should. It'll be really fun."

"I said no."

"You might get him back at the concert."

"Yeah, get back at him."

"No, get him back."

"Oh."

"Just come, okay?"

"Alright."

"Great, see you then!"

Later, before the concert...

"Oh,no."

"What is it?" It was Sam.

"Frida's out in the crowd."

"So?"

"So, she caught me in bed with another girl, of which I didn't know."

"Did you pay her?"

"No."

"So, she did it for free?"

"She didn't _do _anything."

"No wonder you didn't pay her."

"Let me rephrase that, _we _didn't do anything."

"Then what's the point of having her there?"

"Her house burned down and she needed a place to stay."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she said she doesn't sleep alone. She saw that I was alone and just slept with me."

"Great, there goes my paycheck."

"Why?"

"Something bad happened to _her_. It's fine if it happens to you...wait I didn't tell that bad thing to happen to you. Yes!"

"Good for you. I lost my girlfriend and you get your money. Everybody's happy!"

"Just go out there." He said then shoved Manny out near the stage.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Manny Rivera.**

The crowd went nuts. The same guy lost his pants for the third time.

"Thank you, I know it's Valentine's Day and I thank you all for coming. I hope you enjoy listening as much as I enjoy playing."

_My insides all turn to ash  
So slow  
And blow away as I collapsed  
So cold_

A black wind took them away  
From sight  
And now the darkness over day  
That night

And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

I used to be my own protection  
But not now  
'Cause my path has lost direction  
Somehow

A black wind took you away  
From sight  
And now the darkness over day  
That night

And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like

To be alone on a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day

(On a Valentine's Day)  
I used to be my own protection  
(On a Valentine's Day)  
But not now  
(On a Valentine's Day)  
'Cause my mind has lost direction  
(On a Valentine's Day)  
Somehow

(On a Valentine's Day)  
I used to be my own protection  
(On a Valentine's Day)  
But not now  
(On a Valentine's Day)  
'Cause my mind has lost direction  
(On a Valentine's Day)  
Somehow

Frida watched in awe. She hadn't realized. She ran up on stage.

"Manny!"

"Frida? Frida!"

He ran and picked her up by the waist.

"I thought you would never talk to me again."

"I changed my mind."

"Great idea for the next song. HIT IT!"

_Don't solve the problem  
When danger is bitter  
Far away you stock them  
In cages and tether_

And all the bridges you've burned  
Leave you trapped off at all sides  
Now the tables do turn  
And it's all gone, what's left for you

And when the sky is falling  
Don't look outside the window  
Step back and hear I'm calling  
Give up, don't take the fast road

It's just your doubt that binds you  
Just drop those thoughts behind you, now  
Change your mind, let go too soon

Sit down, you're sinking  
There's no one to watch you  
Skip town, you're thinking  
There's no one to stop you

And all the bridges you've burned  
Leave you trapped off at all sides  
Now the tables do turn  
And it's all gone, what's left for you

And when the sky is falling  
Don't look outside the window  
Step back and hear I'm calling  
Give up, don't take the fast road

It's just your doubt that binds you  
Just drop those thoughts behind you, now  
Change your mind, let go too soon

Don't run away, start feeling fine  
It's better than your worst, worst day  
No words to say, I'll give you mine

And pocket all the hurt  
Just stay, don't run away  
It's better than your worst, worst day

And when the sky is falling  
Don't look outside the window  
Step back and hear I'm calling  
Give up, don't take the fast road

And when the sky is falling  
Don't look outside the window  
Step back and hear I'm calling  
Give up, don't take the fast road

It's just your doubt that binds you  
Just drop those thoughts behind you, now  
Change your mind, let go too soon

Don't run away  
Change your mind  
Let go too soon

Don't run away  
Change your mind  
Let go too soon

Don't run away  
Change your mind  
Let go too soon

Don't run away  
Change your mind

"Nice, Manny."

"Thank you. Unfortunately, I have no more time for any more songs."

There was an 'awww' followed by 'encore,encore'. So, Manny played an encore.

_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time  
But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

And if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You call me strong, you call me weak  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite, yeah

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

"Wanna sleep at my house tonight."

"As long as the other one doesn't join us in bed."

"Her name is Melody." And with that, he explained everything.

Sorry for writing at the end of last chapter. Anyway, what do you think will happen with Melody in the house. Just so you know, Melody is in love with Manny. So, as always REVEIW!


	14. Love

Hey, guys. Hope you liked the last chapter because this one is going to surprise you. ENJOY!

"So she's going to here."

"Yep, her parents died in the fire. All their money was lost. And in their will they strictly said not to put her in an orphange if they died while she was young."

"No older siblings?"

"Only child."

"Well, I guess she'll stay here."

"Mail for Manny Rivera!" It was Rodrigo. Rodrigo was a housekeeper/butler Manny hired when Melody moved in.

"Hey, Rodrigo. Thanks." He opens the letter. "It's a copy of her parents' will and some lists. Things she can't eat, medicines, allergies, fears, emergency numbers, favorite foods, favorite places, favorite activities, _and_ what she likes in a guy."

"Manny, don't even think about it."

"I wasn't!"

"Sure you weren't."

"Exactly I weren't thinking about that. Wait..."

Frida giggled.

"C'mon, you know what I mean."

"If I may suggest..."

"Rodrigo, she is not staying with you!"

"I wasn't going to suggest that. Maybe she should stay in Master Rivera's room until she gets someone for herself. If that is okay with Master Suarez."

"Fine."

"Splendid. I will tell Master uhh... Master?"

"I don't know her last name. Oh here it is on the will! Didred?"

"Okay, I will tell Master Didred."

"Okay."

"Hey, Manny?"

"What is it Kathy?"

"When's dinner?"

"Umm, as soon as Rodrigo can make it."

"Okay."

That evening...

"Wow, I never thought I would have this big a family and no kids."

"Uhh..."

"Aww, Frida lighten up."

"Okay, fine."

"Hey, Rodrigo. C'mon, sit down and eat with us. You're part of the family, too." As he said this, Estabon ran and jumped into an empty chair. They all laughed and ate dinner. Manny looked over just in time to see Melody slurp up about 20 noodles at once.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You have quite an appetite!"

"No, I just like pasta."

"Uhh, may I be excused?"

"Sure." He got up and ran upstairs. When he got to his room, he locked his door. When he turned around, he was staring face-to-face with Sam.

"AHH!"

"When something is bugging you, I come when you are alone. What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know."

"Tell me."

"It's about Melody."

"Caught in bed again?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"I think I may be in love with her."

Oooh a twist! Well, that's it for this chapter. As always...REVEIW!


	15. Rememberance

Hey, guys. I heard someone wanted chaos so I deliver! ENJOY!

"What are you talking about!"

"I think I may be in love with Melody."

"You know what? Until you figure this out, I won't interfere. Choose and I will come back." What Manny didn't know was Sam wasn't being completely truthful.

Manny walks back into the kitchen. Melody gets up, walks over to him, and kisses him. Manny took a bit too long to respond. Finally...

Hours later...

"Hey, Django?"

"Hey."

"Do you think I made the right choice?"

"That's up to you."

"Hey, Manny!" It was Melody. The following events will told at the very end of the chapter. Manny thought of all the time he had spent with Frida.

_"So, now I would like to ask uhh..." "Frida Suarez." "Frida if she would like to out Friday night." She turned red as a tomato. "Yes, yes of course! I would love to!" And so they left the concert together._

He smiled and thought of more.

_"So, will you ever forgive me?"_

_A tear formed in her eye. "I don't even know why I was mad at you anymore."_

Many times he had gotten in trouble with her. Now he was doubting if it was worth it.

_"Mmmmm..."_

_"Sleep well?"_

_"Yes, best night's sleep in three years."_

_"Well, that's all that... three years?"_

_"Well, yeah..."_

_"Okay, let's meet that friend of yours." _

_"Okay!"_

Again, he smiled.

_"Oh my gosh, you're El Tigre?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So, why have you kept it from me?"_

_"To keep you safe."_

He thought about it and maybe that wasn't his best choice of words.

_"Frida...is that...you?"_

_"Yes! Manny it's me!"_

_"Come...closer."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Do you...forgive me?"_

_"Yes, I forgive you!"_

_"Good...then I can...*cough*...rest in...peace."_

In hinesight he doesn't know how remembers that one.

_Without even turning she asked, "Did you bring me a churro?"_

_"Yeah, but is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?"_

_"Ha ha. Nice try Djan-" She turned and saw Manny, "Manny! Manny!"_

_She ran up and gave him a death hug._

_"Oh, well there's a better greeting."_

_"I knew you would come back. I just knew it."_

That was his favorite.

_"Well, do what I did for Frida last week. I did it as an early Valentine's Day present. See I..."_

_Switches back..._

_"...made an incredible dinner!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, then we back to his house and..."_

_Switches back..._

_"...did some things that I can't repeat."_

_"Uhh..."_

_"What?"_

That one was indirective to Frida.

_Frida watched in awe. She hadn't realized. She ran up on stage._

_"Manny!"_

_"Frida? Frida!"_

_He ran and picked her up by the waist._

_"I thought you would never talk to me again."_

_"I changed my mind."_

_"Great idea for the next song. HIT IT!"_

That one was awesome.

_"Hey, Rodrigo. Thanks." He opens the letter. "It's a copy of her parents' will and some lists. Things she can't eat, medicines, allergies, fears, emergency numbers, favorite foods, favorite places, favorite activities, and what she likes in a guy."_

_"Manny, don't even think about it."_

_"I wasn't!"_

_"Sure you weren't."_

_"Exactly I weren't thinking about that. Wait..."_

_Frida giggled._

_"C'mon, you know what I mean."_

Come to think of it...

"Hey, Manny? What are you staring at?" He didn't repond. She kissed him. He brought her into a full body drop position.

"That's better." She said and he smiled. His eyes got big and he spun her back up.

"What am I doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"My choice is clear. Melody, will you go out with me?"

"Thought you would never ask."

PLEASE, no one be mad that I did this. If you are mad then just wait, and tell me so. To tell me...REVEIW!


	16. What will I do?

Hey, guys. Hope you guys like a good surprise. ENJOY!

He woke up with a jump. Then he remembered what happened and he stopped worrying. He had finished his date and they accidentally fell asleep together. So, Manny got up and went down stairs.

5 hours pass...

Manny was walking down the street when he looked around and saw two people making out in an ally. He smiled and thought, _I remember when that was the sort of thing I used to do all the time with..._, then he noticed something surprising.

"Melody!"

The girl was Melody. Why hadn't he noticed?

"Manny! Oh, I am so sorry that you had to find out this way. I found a boyfriend! Thanks for all your help. I coludn't have found the courage to get back up on feet unless you reminded me that, even though I lost everything, I was still attractive. Thank you." And with that, Melody and her boyfriend continued. Manny ran off. How could he have been so stupid? And, the icing on the cake, he broke up with Frida! Now, he has no where to go. Frida and Melody are at his house.

He decided to just go there. The worst that can happen is an awkward moment. He finally got to his house.

"Hello, master Rivera."

"Hey, Rodrigo."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, set us up some coffee. I need to talk to you." Rodrigo smiled and did as Manny asked.

"So, master Rivera, what would you like to discuss? I presume it is about master Suarez."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"A young man by the name of Sam had that message for me."

"So, you know my situation."

"Yes."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Just come out with what you have to say. If Frida really loves you, she'll understand."

"Okay."

Manny reaches Frida's door. He opens the door before he lost his courage.

"Frida, I'm sorry of what I did. I never sholud have broken up with you. So, if you forgive me say so, if not tell me to leave."

She just stood there. Then she smiled. Manny let out a sigh of releif. Next thing he knew-SMACK-Frida slapped him.

"Get out of here! I never want to see you again!"

Manny ran out of the room and laid down, pondering what he was going to do now. Then a famillar voice said something.

"You should have picked Frida." It was Sam.

"Why do you make these things happen to me?"

"I'm going to give you one chance. If you can make Frida like you at this next concert, I won't mess with you any longer."

"And Frida?"

"If you make up with her, the things that will make her happy will make you happy as well. If you don't, I will find Frida a better guy." And with that, Sam left.

That night at the concert...

Manny looked out into the audience. Frida was there, but with another guy. Manny was relieved when he noticed it was Sam.

"Well, here I go."

He walked out on stage and the crowd went wild. Pantless guy lost his pants (again).

"Well, I hope you guys enjoy."

I'll leave the songs for next chapter. Hope you guys like a good cliffhanger. REVEIW!


	17. Crowd Gets Started

Hey, guys. Hope you liked last chapter. This one's going to be a song chapter, so bear with it. ENJOY!

"Maybe, we should start this off. Hit it!"

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away, maybe I'm just blind  
Maybe I'm just blind_

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am and everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be

I'll never let you down even if I could  
I'd give up everything if only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared you won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone

When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends  
And roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am and everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be

I'll never let you down even if I could  
I'd give up everything if only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Maybe I'm just blind

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am and everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be

I'll never let you down even if I could  
I'd give up everything if only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone, whoa  
Love me when I'm gone, when I'm gone  
When I'm gone, when I'm gone

He looked down into the audience to see Frida still had not forgiven him. Sam had a worried look.

"Okay, how about this one?"

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
Or one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve_

In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, let me go

I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing?  
And I know what I'm going through

In my head there's only you now  
And this world falls on me  
And in this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me

And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go, let me go

And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside  
I know, I know  
But all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows, who knows

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go

(You don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(You don't know)  
You love me but you don't know who I am

(You don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(You don't know)  
You love me but you don't know me

"Okay, I'm just going to come out with it. Frida Suarez is mad at me once again."

There were specific voices coming from the crowd.

"Why did you leave him, Frida?"

"Because, he must terrible to her."

"Maybe, he just gets his foot stuck in his mouth."

"Maybe, there is someone else."

"There was..." Manny said finally.

"Manny!" Frida said.

"But, I hope you can accept my apology."

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die_

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back.  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

This time I think, I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah

Sorry  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I cant take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry 

"So, will you take me back now? Everyone wants to know."

"I-I..."

STOP! HAHA, you thought I was going to put it up this chapter? Sorry, but no. REVEIW! 


	18. Take It Back!

Hey guys, sorry if last chapter was a little fuzzy. I was writting two chapters at once! This chapter and every chapter beyond will be in Manny's point of view. ENJOY!

"So, will you take me back?"

"On one condition, you never leave me again."

"I never will."

"Then, okay."

"Yes! Alright let's kick this off!"

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own 'cause I can't take livin' with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

"Let's here more!"

"Okay...got one."

_I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I've thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood_

So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear  
And living without you, and everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be, it could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me

I can't take another day without you  
'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long just to hold you  
And to be back in your arms where I belong

Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love and everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be it could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me

As the days grow long I see  
That time is standing still for me  
When you're not here

Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be it could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me  
And everything I had in this world  
And all that I'll ever be it could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me

"Okay, hope you guys enjoyed. Good night!"

As Frida and I left, Frida on my shoulders, I thought I could hold the world up on my shoulders. That spirit did not leave when Sam walked over.

"Well, you did it."

"Yeah I guess I did."

"What I'm wondering is, how?"

"Dunno."

"Well, however you did it, it worked."

"Yeah, I guess it did." And with that, he left. As Frida and I got to my house, I saw the Churro vendor and hoped Frida didn't see him. Surprisingly, she didn't. She was smiling too wildly to notice. We walked into my room and we laughed and shared dinner. Then we went to bed. The next morning was different than my last two mornings. The last two mornings I had woken up with Melody. This morning was the best morning in a while. Cause I woke up next to the girl of my dreams, Frida Suarez.

Okay, a little bit sappy. I understand. But, I hope guys liked the chapter. REVIEW!


	19. So I Did a Little Something Special

"Hey Beautiful."

Her precious eyes fluttered open and stared at me lovingly. "Hey."

"You remember Valentines Day a couple of years back?"

She blushed remembering that very night. "Yeah."

"How about we repeat those very actions?"

"Alright!" She said, giggling.

...

Manny walked into the kitchen, wearing his favorite bathrobe. Sam appeared behind him, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I see you got what I thought you got with Melody."

"Yeah, it's really great having someone like Frida in my life."

"Ya know, the only reason I'm letting you have this is cause it makes Frida happy, right?"

"so what? It doesn't make a difference?"

"It does."

"How?"

"Manny!" Frida stood at the top of the stairs with only the bed sheet wrapped around her, motioning me to go to her with a seductive look on her face. I looked at Sam with smugness.

"I'll tell ya later. Go get her champ."

I nodded and ran up the stairs.

...

I awoke with Estabon licking my foot. I stood and realized I was bare. I looked at the bed, saw a certain blue-haired beauty bare as well and the previous events came flooding back to me. I walked downstairs with a smile on my face. Django noticed this smile and stopped blowing on his coffee to inquire.

"What are you so happy about? Did Tigre's little kitten finally bare her claws?"

"Yes." I said, smirking.

He simply swallowed his coffee only to have it slip right through his rib cage. "Ah, well, good for you. I've gotten pretty far with Dimitri as well. Hope you're doing ok-"

"Manny..." Frida moaned loudly from upstairs. Manny blushed and excused himself.

"What is it Frida?"

"Come here and get ready for round three..."

"Goody."

Alright, this chapter is very un-manny-ish, but I thought it was pretty cool. Sorry for being away so long, I love you all for staying with me.


End file.
